heartbreaking addiction
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: Zero meremukkan hatinya seperti istana pasir yang diterjang ombak. [Kaname, Zero]


**:: heartbreaking addiction ::  
**©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **vampire knight © hino matsuri **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|+[]+|**

Kaname adalah orang pertama yang jadi tempat tujuan Zero untuk kembali. Kaname juga adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar telah Zero lukai—benar-benar _melukai_; goresan pisau di kulit pucat dan retak di hati yang harusnya sudah mati.

Agustus saat usia Kaname lima belas, Zero lari dari rumah. Anak haram yang tak diinginkan orangtua, bocah berandal yang enggan ditampung panti asuhan. Ia tak punya tempat di dunia, maka ia kabur dan mencoba menentukan satu posisi tersendiri hanya untuknya. Ia berlari di bawah hujan, luntang-luntung tanpa tujuan, menabrak seorang remaja belasan yang sebetulnya tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi bocah sepuluh tahun yang sudah jadi tunawisma. Kaname sempat berpikir untuk membiarkannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia berhenti, membantu mengobati luka di tangan dan kaki, dan menawarkan sebuah rumah untuk dijadikan tempat pulang.

Zero menengadah, mata sesepi bulan mulai mematri wajah Kaname dalam ingatan. Kaname tidak pernah menyesal menarik Zero dari jalanan.

Dia hanya menyesal karena jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang lima tahun lebih muda.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Keluarga Kuran terdiri dari seorang ayah yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, seorang ibu yang sebetulnya menginginkan anak perempuan, seorang remaja laki-laki yang memilih menyendiri dari dunia luar, dan seorang bocah yatim-piatu yang kemudian diangkat jadi pelayan pribadi sang pewaris harta keluarga.

Zero jelas tidak memiliki insting untuk jadi bawahan. Tiap kali Kaname memberi perintah, mereka berdua berakhir dengan saling bentak—Kaname mendesis sinis, Zero menyalak galak. Butuh dua bulan bagi mereka untuk akur dan mulai terbiasa dengan sifat satu sama lain. Kaname adalah orang pertama yang harus mengalah. Ia tidak lagi memerintah, hanya memberi tekanan pada kata '_tolong_' untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia meminta. Zero masih melotot pada apapun yang dilakukan dan dikatakan majikannya. Kadang-kadang, sikap mereka berdua jadi bahan lelucon untuk adik perempuan Kaname yang lahir beberapa bulan setelah masuknya Zero ke mansion keluarga Kuran.

Satu tahun menjadi pelayan Kaname, Zero meminta kenaikan pangkat, yang langsung membuat Kaname menjatuhkan buku tugas sekolah yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Kau minta apa?"

"Kenaikan pangkat."

"_Apa_?"

"**Kenaikan pangkat**, idiot. Butuh definisi?"

Zero berdiri di pintu kamar Kaname, bersedekap dan menjaga ekspresinya tetap serius. Ia seketika menendang Kaname ketika sang majikan menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak menyemburkan tawa.

"Demi Tuhan—_**Zero**_." Kaname menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, mata menyipit sementara senyumnya tersembunyi. "Mana ada kenaikan pangkat untuk pelayan?"

"Tapi jabatan pelayan itu membuatku kesal." Zero menjelaskan. "Terutama jika majikannya adalah orang seperti kau."

Kaname membungkuk untuk meraih bukunya yang terjatuh, kembali menempatkannya di atas meja, lalu menatap Zero lagi. "Kau sudah dapat kelonggaran dengan tidak perlu memanggilku '_Tuan Muda_'. Kau tidak tidur di kamar pelayan. Kau tidak mengenakan pakaian pelayan. Kau tidak berbicara padaku—atau pada Ayah atau Ibu atau Yuuki—seperti seorang pelayan. Kau bahkan berada di satu sekolah yang sama denganku—sekolah bangsawan. Kau _tidak _bersikap seperti pelayan. Jadi, untuk apa kau meminta kenaikan pangkat?"

Zero mengangkat bahu. "Untuk melepas julukan 'pelayan' yang konyol ini? Kau tahu, aku sebal tiap kali harus berdiri di depan kelas, berkata, _Hai, namaku Zero. Aku yatim piatu dan bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Kuran Kaname_. Itu memalukan."

"Kau bekerja pada keluarga Kuran. Kau seharusnya bangga."

"Katakan itu setelah kau jadi aku." Zero mendesis.

Hari itu adalah satu sore di musim gugur. Bulan Agustus yang sama dengan saat Kaname melintas di jalanan dan ditabrak oleh Zero. Ia bahkan menghafal tanggal dan jamnya di luar kepala. Saat menatap mata Zero dan mengingat kali pertama mereka berjumpa, Kaname tahu ada yang salah. Dia menatap Zero lagi, mencoba mencaritahu kesalahan itu.

Dia tidak menemukannya—belum.

"Baiklah." Kaname memutar mata, menyerah. "Kau jadi pengawal pribadiku."

Ekspresi puas yang merekah di wajah Zero membuat suara tawa Kaname tak lagi terbelenggu. Musim gugur di _anniversary _pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kaname tahu Zero tentu melupakan hal-hal remeh seperti itu.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Di pesta ulangtahun Kaname yang kedelapan belas, Zero adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memberikan hadiah. Dia duduk di balkon, terisolasi dari kemeriahan pesta. Helai rambut peraknya bergeser bersama angin. Matanya terpaku pada bulan. Terdengar jeritan tertahan dari lantai dansa—seorang atau dua orang atau tiga orang gadis yang mungkin baru saja menemukan beberapa pria untuk ditaksir—dan Zero menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghapus gema yang direkam telinganya. Mendengus, ia menatap bulan lagi, tapi kemudian tertarik dengan warna gelap langit malam.

"Bulannya... mirip kau, 'kan?"

Zero bahkan tidak merasa perlu untuk menoleh. Ia sekarang berumur tiga belas tahun, baru menginjak usia remaja, lebih pemarah dari semasa kanak-kanak. "Jika kau mengatakannya dalam maksud mengejek, tutup saja mulutmu, Kaname."

"Ah... bagaimana kalau kumaksudkan sebagai pujian?"

"Maka kusarankan lebih baik kau secepat mungkin mengunjungi dokter kejiwaan. Kudengar semakin dewasa anggota keluarga Kuran, semakin gila dia." Akhirnya ia berbalik, menyeringai pada Kaname yang berjalan mendekat dalam balutan jas pesta hitam. "Kau pasti juga, 'kan? Dasar brengsek."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kusuruh kau jadi pendeta gereja, Zero." Kaname membalas tenang, ikut duduk di pagar pembatas balkon. "Kosa katamu perlu diperbaiki."

Zero menyipit. "Jangan bicara seperti ular."

"Aku tidak menjulurkan lidah."

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Baik, baik." Kaname tertawa.

Kadang mereka berdebat, bertengkar, hampir sampai ke tahap berkelahi jika Nyonya Kuran tidak berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar. Kadang mereka saling tak mengacuhkan, bersikap dingin pada satu sama lain, berpura-pura tak peduli. Kadang juga, Kaname akan dengan mudah memahami, Zero akan membiarkan percakapan mereka mengalir.

Tapi selalu ada momen di mana keheningan menjadi hal yang mereka berdua hargai—terutama di saat ini.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Saat Kaname sadar dia menyukai Zero, seisi dunia rasanya terlihat begitu menyakitkan dan membuatnya ingin mengambil tali dan bunuh diri. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, melotot pada langit-langit, berharap bahwa itu tidak benar, berbisik bahwa mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada Zero. Tapi di benaknya ada bayangan Zero dan senyumnya yang langka. Matanya yang gemerlap seperti bulan dan Kaname yang mendekapnya seperti malam.

Kaname merasa gila.

Dia tidak suka berbicara tentang emosi. Dan Zero pasti tidak akan mengapresiasi hal-hal yang melemahkan individu seperti perasaan menyayangi. Mereka berdua adalah pribadi yang kejam, tak peduli pada orang lain selain diri sendiri. Kaname tahu dia akan ditolak dan dia merasa lebih gila karenanya.

Menyambut musim semi, yang ada di pikiran Kaname hanya hal-hal negatif. Dia _tidak mungkin _jatuh cinta. Dia _tidak mungkin _punya perasaan semacam cinta. Dia _tidak mungkin _mencintai seseorang. Dia _tidak mungkin _mencintai Zero.

Itu terdengar salah, salah, _salah_. Kaname menghabiskan bermalam-malam untuk menolak kenyataan itu, tapi bulan di luar jendela kamarnya terlihat indah dan Kaname suka warna gelap yang mengelilinginya.

Tidak, tidak—_jangan_.

Demi Tuhan, jangan.

Kaname memohon setiap saat ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi. Dia berharap dia berhalusinasi. Dia berharap perasaannya untuk Zero tidak nyata. Itu kutukan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kutukan itu meneror hidupnya.

Namun begitu lulus universitas di usia dua puluh satu tahun, Kaname menyatakan cinta.

Zero meremukkan hatinya seperti istana pasir yang diterjang ombak.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Bulan Juni ketika Kaname telah terbiasa dengan apartemen mewah yang ia tempati sendirian tanpa kehadiran keluarga, perjalanan Zero sebagai pengawal pribadi pewaris harta keluarga Kuran berakhir. Ia telah memberikan deklarasi penolakannya terhadap pernyataan cinta Kaname, berkata di bawah hujan salju yang beberapa jam kemudian mengubur kota dalam badai—"Itu konyol: perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak menginginkannya."

Tidak ada setitik rasa terimakasih karena ia telah dicintai. Tidak ada sedikit rasa simpati karena menghancurkan hati Kaname jadi gundukan pasir basah yang akan diinjak-injak dan digilas lagi oleh ombak.

Zero meninggalkan mansion, Kaname meninggalkan mansion; tapi arah mereka pergi berlawanan. Tak ada matahari terbit untuk Kaname. Tak ada pesona raja langit lagi untuk Zero.

Mereka terjebak di kegelapan—satu merindukan, satu menyia-yiakan.

Kaname tidak bisa membenci Zero bahkan untuk sebuah penolakan.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**A/N: I REALLY love SAD ENDING. **


End file.
